L96A1 Black-Magnum
The L96A1 Black-Magnum is a devastating variant of the original L96A1; and is a Cosmetic Variant of the L96A1 Super-Magnum. It is currently the most powerful Sniper Rifle in the game; having the capability of inflicting up to 999+ damage in one headshot (damage check at bottom right during killcam). Compared to the Super-Magnum, the Black-Magnum has an even faster reload time and is capable of inflicting even more damage than either the standard L96 or the Super-Magnum itself. With its improved reload speed, the bolt-action Black-Magnum is in a class of its own, being equivalent to a semi-automatic weapon. The Black-Magnum virtually has the same frame as the rest of the L96A1 series, and it also incorporates a flash-suppressor (like the Super-Magnum). The difference is that it has a higher tactical advantage, and it features a black camouflage for stealth. It has very few disavantages, but the most prominent downside of the Black-Magnum is that it cannot be silenced, therefore making it ineffective for stealth kills. However, the overwhelming raw damage makes being covert a minor detail which the majority of players simply adapt to it. Very few weapons can best the L96A1 Black-Magnum in effectiveness; the only weapons that are even close to rivaling the Black-Magnum in terms of power are the L115A3 and the M107CQ Air Force. As the price to being so overpowered, it is considered to be one of the most exclusive weapons in the game. Matched only by a few other weapons, it is practically never seen in action. The chances of obtaining a Black-Magnum are fractional; as it can only be recieved via the Supply Crate MYST-N or Supply Case GIFT-N randomly. Item of the Week On 4/23/2010, this was the item of the week. Here is what the review included: "This week’s item of the week is the L96A1 Black-Magnum. This is a heavier variant of a classic sniper rifle chambered for an even more powerful Magnum round. The bolt has also been reworked for a faster reload. Like most sniper rifles, the L96A1 is best on larger maps with lots of open space and hidden positions where a sniper can set up a "nest" to take out unsuspecting victims. According to our Combat Arms soldiers, you'll definitely appreciate the qualities of the L96A1 Black Magnum on Snow Valley, Road Kill, Wave Rider and Two Towers. Fans of this gun also point out that it's more powerful shot can take out opponents even if they're wearing protection and have reported some success in destroying Enforcers in Cabin Fever. Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: “The L96A1 Magnum is a perfect weapon for all-around situations, for popping that annoying sniper's head in Snow Valley, (and) using its one-hit kill power and quick scoping for Junk Flea games.” – Gus A.. “Its tremendous power makes it more or less impossible top tank a shot from this beast of a gun. This gun is in a class of its own. No L9 variant even comes close to the power of this gun. Its bolt speed is so fast one can even say that it is semi-automatic. Overall the best sniper I have used.” – Diego W. “I feel the Black Magnum is best on Snow Valley, sitting on top of the tower picking off opponents like they were sitting still. One beautiful shot to the skull sending the rest of their team into a panic. The best kill is in the dead silence, a shot rings out from your gun, the opponent falls dead.”- Joshua P." Trivia *The firepower of this weapon is even higher than the Super-Magnum, which may mean that the Black-Magnum contains the Lapua-Magnum sniper round while the Super-Magnum uses a slightly modified round. However, this is improbable, for the L96A1 variant the AWP has it, but the AWP is not in the game. *The Black-Magnum is one of the few weapons that spawn in Cabin Fever, after Wave 11 is reached. To an Enforcer-type Infected, the Black-Magnum is a 2-hit KO to the head. Although that Black-Magnum is a special version (Cabin Fever Exclusive weapon) doing 2.5x to 4x more damage. *The L115A2 and L115A3 are based similarly to this gun structurally and in its animations. The main outward differences are the scopes and the coloring. *The draw rate of this gun is the same as L115A2/3, slower then the standard. *The damage of this gun on the chest of a medium vester at close ranges does 152 damage. Even though this is the most powerful sniper, it only does 80 damage to the foot at close ranges medium vester. Video of L96A1 Black Magnum Ingame Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Rare Weapons Category:Fireteam